A Night Of Insanity: Part 4 of 4: SeimeiRitsuka
by FearfulCaptainBiffElderberry
Summary: My friends and I spent a night writing smutty Oneshots. This one features a Seimei/Ritsuka pairing, and It's not my fault... my friend made me write it! It's also a good example of why I should be aloud near a keyboard after 11pm.


Welcome to "Night of Insanity" Part 4 of 4. I want to do a quick explanation as to what this is. Last weekend two of my friends came over, and somewhere between the hours of 11pm, and 1am, we had a fic writing contest. We were sitting in a circle, and we would challenge each other with specific pairings. I ended up getting:

Natsuo/Youji  
James/Sirius  
Kio/Soubi  
Ritsuka/Seimei

Each one came with specific other thing to incorporate (Fuzzy pink handcuffs for example) and specific settings (like a tuba slot). We'd then get twenty ish minutes to write the fic, and then we'd be forced to read it out loud. (The scariest time was when my brother almost walked in on us reading them. shakes head)

I call this night of insanity, because I haven't sat down and corrected these fics. I've read through them for spelling, grammar, and confusion, but I haven't changed it. So you get to read my unedited smut! joy.

This is the fic that taught me that revenge isn't sweet... particularly when you're on the recieving end... I had just given my friend (who happened to be my next challenger) a hate sex scene between Sirius and Snape... And she gave me this is reply. Seimei and Ritsuka. The original challenge was for hate sex, but I told her I'd have enough problems writing incest, when you add hate sex, it becomes impossible... so she took that out... Anyways, I can't really edit this one, because it makes me cry. So I apologize for any issues with it.

* * *

Ritsuka was sitting at his computer, not doing his homework, as he should have been, but playing on the computer, and IMing his friends. He heard the door open downstairs, and thinking it was his mom, quickly signed off, and made a dive for the bed, so he could pretend to be asleep.

He heard the door to his room open up, as he snapped his eyes shut. He heard shuffled footsteps, as the intruder moved towards his bed.

"God," a familiar voice said above him, "I hate myself." Ritsuka felt the bed shift as the mysterious stranger sat down on his bed.

"Wake up," The voice said as a hand was placed gently on his back. "Little brother, I need your help."

Ritsuka's eyes shot up, as he sat up. "Seimei?" he asked peering into the dark. "Is that you?"

"Yes," the reply came. "I've come back. But only for a short while." Ritsuka tackled him in a hug. Tears streamed down the child face, as he held onto his dead brother, afraid to let go. This made Seimei feel even worse then he already did.

He thought back to Nisei, who had dared him to do this. Nisei said, that if he broke this last bond to his previous life, then he would have gain more power. But that didn't take away the pain of what he had to do. Of how cruel he had to be towards this innocent boy.

"Ritsuka," Seimei tried to peel the young boy off his chest, "Ritsuka get off me." he said coldly. He knew he had to block out any emotions for this. He summoned his will power as he pulled the hand cuffs out of his pocket. He thought back to when he would have used these on Soubi. "That's it," He thought to himself, "Just think back to all the times you did this to him. Wasn't it easy back then? Have you grown soft?"

"Yes," a small part of him whispered, "It was easy back then, but Soubi wasn't related to you. Soubi wasn't the child he had fought hard to protect from his evil mother."

"You have to do it!" the strong voice replied. With that, Seimei cuffed Ritsuka's hands together. Nisei had warned Seimei that it might have been harder than it had been with Soubi. Ritsuka might fight back, unlike the older man. So he had been forced to use these.

"Seimei?" Ritsuka stuttered, "What are you doing?"

"Shhh, little brother," Seimei said, stroking the hair between Ritsuka's cat ears "This will all be over soon." He could feel himself growing hard. He was sickened by how easily his brother's helplessness turned him on. It wasn't right. He wished that stupid little voice in his head would just shut up!

He turned to his brother and pulled down the younger boy's pants. He removed his enough to release himself. He closed his eyes, as he lined himself up with his brother's hole. He could hear Ritsuka crying, and it made him feel even worse. He bit his lip, as he thrust all the way in. He didn't wait for his brother to adjust; he just stared a frenzied rhythm.

"That's it," he told himself, "get it done quickly so you can spare your feelings. No consider for how young he is. How inexperienced. How unprepared."

He could feel the blood rushing out of the young boy's ass, as Seimei slowly worked his way to his climax. When it finally came, he pulled out quickly, zipped up his pants, and left. Probably to go find some place where he could think about how much his life sucked.

Ritsuka, however, continued to cry, as his ears fell off his head, and his tail disappeared. His rear end was on fire, and he was sure he was bleeding. He hated the man that had done this to him. He hated the fact that he hadn't fought back. But most of all, he hated his brother. He hated how his brother could do this to him without one bit of agony piercing his heart.

That night he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:** That was the last fic I wrote that night. The next morning I wrote another, happier one, and today while I was ill, I wrote an interesting SBRL that I might publish a little bit later. But that's the ending of my night of insanity... isn't it a sad way to end? 


End file.
